


Sleepy Cuddles

by Starlightowl99



Series: TaekBintober 2018 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fantasy, Fluff, Holidays, Hybrids, M/M, Short Fics, Sleepy Cuddles, a little little bit angst, alternative universes, chalet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99





	Sleepy Cuddles

The weather went cold. Overnight some snow felt and in the morning the chalet looked like someone had put powdered sugar over it. Today will be cold enough to let the snow stay over the day even if it will be a sunny day. 

The first rays of dawn making the snow glimmer in white, yellow and even blue. Somewhere a crow makes some noise. 

Taekwoon woke up early and he sneaked out of the warm bed to set a fire in the oven. It really got cold overnight. He really didn't want to leave the warm bed also Hongbin had himself pressed against him and he was wonderful warm.

He looked cute too. When Hongbin sleeps he looks even more like an angel than he already does. 

But the oven won't get his heat from alone so he sighed and carefully got out of his hybrids grip. “I’ll be back in a few minutes Fluffy.” he whispered into the ears of a whining hybrid.  
Not leaving without pressing a soft kiss on Hongbins forehead.

As soon as the flames were steady he went back.

When he opened the wooden door, entering the bedroom a sleepy but curious Hybrid sitting upright in the bed. Looking at him. Tail wagging slightly. 

Of course Hongbin was awake.  
Of course he noticed Taekwoon leaving.  
Of course he panicked slightly.

There was a meowing sound when Taekwoon closed the door to the bedroom again. Ears twitching. Questioning eyes looking at him. A slightly scared look in the hybrids face.

“Everything is alright Fluffy.” Quick he went back to the warm and comfy bed. Dark brown eyes following every movement.  
“I told you i come back sleeping beauty.” Taekwoon gives him a fond smile while sliding under his blanket.  
“But you probably were still too sleepy to notice me.” he put both blankets over them when the Hybrid came closer. 

Taekwoon had no change. He wasn't even completely in a comfortable position when a fluffy snow leopard hybrid started a cuddling attack. Pressing himself hard against the humans chest. Rubbing his head against it.  
“I’m sorry i didn't listen Ma-”

“Uff Hongbin let me breathe” Taekwoon cut his sentence off and let out a short gasp. A bit surprised by the strength Hongbin used. But at the same time he wraps his arms around the hybrid -who was about to submissively back away immediately and whimpering- holding him close to his body “and it's Taekwoon not Master.” 

“I’m the one being sorry Fluffy. I’m sorry because i should have wait until you are awake, then telling you. He starts to stroke softly through Hongbins hair. The hybrid whimpers but seems to relax slowly.

“Shhh Shhh calm down i’m not going to leave. I’m not leaving without you.” he nuzzles into soft silver-blue hair and pets Hongbin fondly. 

Holding him tight but comfortable and soon the hybrid relax and is back to purr-like sounds. He has his eyes closed again but now he clings onto Taekwoon like a little child.

“My little fluff ball as if i could ever leave you.” Taekwoon whispers, looking lovely at Hongbin while he slowly closes his eyes too.  
Dozing off again.


End file.
